House Capewell
House Capewell is a family nearly as old as the Third Era itself, established by Saint-King Alen Capewell around the foundation of the Templar Order. Members of this family, as direct descendants of the Saint King, have in them the bloodright of divine kings. It is the most respected house in all of Alenthyl and have held the throne for the vast majority of Alenthylian history. History The earliest history of the Capewell house begins with the noble Saint-King Alen, founder of the nation of Alenthyl. All Capewells are said to have descended from him, but the reputation of the family has since seen degradation since the fall of Alenthyl in 3E 1150. 2E 2414 * Saint-King Alen Capewell is born 21FB 2E 2414 in the Kingdom of Westershire. 2E 2439 * Erasmus Capewell I, son of Saint-King Alen Capewell is born 32HC 2E 2439 in the Kingdom of Westershire. 3E 1 * Saint-King Alen Capewell forms the kingdom of Alenthyl at the age of 44 and begins his holy conquest. * Saint-King Alen Capewell establishes the Holy Church of Alenthyl. * Saint-King Alen Capewell establishes the Third Era - Era of Promise 3E 11 * Antonelle folds to Alen’s conquest, marking the end of the armed conflict and conquest. * Alenthyl controls most of the land, and the Capewells are well respected. 3E 17 * On his death bed at age 60, Saint-King Alen Capewell establishes the holy Alenthylian Church of the Light, creating the position of Pontiff as the head religious practices in Alenthyl. * Erasmus Capewell I becomes the second king of Alenthyl at age 36. 3E 1122 * Avangantamos Capewell I is born 3HC 3E 1122 in the Capital Lands. 3E 1134 * Avangantamos Capewell II, brother to Avangantamos I, is born 28FB 3E 1134 in the Capital Lands. 3E 1142 * Ausra Capewell is born 37FB 3E 1142 in the Capital Lands. 3E 1148 * Avangantamos Capewell I becomes the 30th king of Alenthyl at age 26. 3E 1150 * Alenthyl’s Capital lands are destroyed by a Volvarian Del’s Broadwing, forcing the survivors to retreat underground. The dragon gives birth to dozens of dragons, laying waste to any of the salvageable surface. * Avangantamos Capewell I abdicates, leaving the Pontiff of Alenthyl to lead the people. 3E 1151 * Fleeing Alenthylians arrive in Volvar, lead by former king Avangantamos Capewell I. * Vol Rebellion - Avangantamos Capewell I stages a coup d'etat, aided by House Vol. * Del'Gruk III, King of Volvar is killed. * Avangantamos Capewell I proclaims himself King of Volvar at age 29. 3E 1156 * King Avangantamos Capewell I (aged 34), his wife Acantha Capewell, and their newborn child are killed in the devastating plague. The crown changes hands several times from here. 3E 1161 * Avangantamos Capewell II becomes the 31st King of Alenthyl at the age of 27 after Grandmaster Gray flees Alenthyl. 3E 1165 * The Republic of Novania falls. * Alenthyl establishes the Kingdom of Novania. * Ausra Capewell is made first King of Novania. * King Avangantamos Capewell II is made Emperor of Alenthyl at age 32. The Capewell family is, at this time, highly regarded. 3E 1166 * Ausra Capewell declares war upon the empire of Alenthyl due to the massive corruption of the church. * Avangantamos Capewell II is tortured by the Church of the Light and dumped in Deurlyth. * A large-scale assassination and public execution of Capewells is performed by the Church of the Light in retaliation to Ausra Capewell's actions, forcing Capewells to flee Alenthyl or die. Many come to Deurlyth, including Gideon, Ian, Tybalt and Cassius Capewell, though the family is greatly reduced. 3E 1167 * The main forces of the Alenthylian Church of the Light is destroyed in Deurlyth, reducing some of the corruption plaguing the empire. 3E 1173 * King Ausra Capewell is killed. * Relmus Sarethi becomes 2nd King of Novania, ending the Capewell reign in Deurlyth. 3E 1182 * Emperor Avangantamos Capewell II is assassinated by Granthelian spies who’d infiltrated the government. * Gideon Capewell, heir to the Alenthylian throne, falls into a coma. * Pontiff Zeke Montero takes power in Alenthyl. The Capewell family loses great influence. 3E 1184 * Gideon Capewell wakes from his coma and retakes command of Alenthyl. WIP Family Tree Category:Families